


You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece Louis / Harry teacher story

by Louispancakes113



Category: One Direction
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Teacher Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louispancakes113/pseuds/Louispancakes113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a struggling prankster at school. Harry is an art teacher with skills in helping struggling students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece Louis / Harry teacher story

Louis woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes . He opened his curtains and stared at the sky which was the colour of grey Monday mornings. The grumpy teen pulled himself up and started to get ready for school . He scrambled around the room for his blazer and shirt , slipped on some black skinny jeans and fished his tie out of the dog basket . Louis stuffed his pockets with chewing gum and biro pens , took a slice of toast from a plate on the table , and walked out the door. Louis hated school . He was always the prankster , playing jokes and messing around . Everyone thought he did it for attention , but really he didn't understand anything he was being taught. Louis trudged to school , taking the long route so he could see the city , see the people rushing around , see the graffiti camouflaging the grey brick walls , see the hundreds of car tires all spinning across the endless roads. It was places like this were Louis could think , were he wanted to be , not trapped in a school building learning about decimals . He wanted to sit there all day , watching the early morning sun dance across the grey sky, nearly tickling the tops of the buildings as the people start wake up and the shop bells start to chime . But soon the boy was standing in front of the gate , the words ' Saint Sewell High ' engraved in black wire. Louis pulled his timetable out , wondering what teachers he had , as he had caused trouble in his lessons he had to be moved to other classes . His mother was deeply upset be this , and made her son promise to work harder at school . He took a deep breath, trying to tell himself to keep that promise . Louis looked at the first lesson he had, art. His old art teacher was middle aged, strict and hated Louis and his 'jokes'. But he now had a new teacher. Someone exciting . Someone young. Someone who didn't just teach art, but lived art. Someone who didn't just live art , but in a way was a piece of art . Mr Styles.


End file.
